


i got nothing but dreams inside

by transfinn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual widomauk, Slow Burn, alternate universe - they start a band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfinn/pseuds/transfinn
Summary: “Mollymauk Tealeaf.” Nott savors the name in her mouth. “That absolutely sounds like the frontman of a band."--Mollymauk decides to start a band. Some people show up. Potential chaos begins.





	i got nothing but dreams inside

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the widomauk discord for helping me with character things!
> 
> Title from [champion](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=JJJpRl2cTJc).

“The fuck kind of name is Mollymauk?”

Caleb presses the fingers of his ungloved hand into the piece of paper pinned to the library corkboard.

“Mollymauk Tealeaf.” Nott savors the name in her mouth. “That absolutely sounds like the frontman of a band.”

“He doesn’t even have a band name yet.” Caleb scoffs, just a bit. “What’s he asking for?”

“Another vocalist.” Nott squints at the paper. “Drums. Keys. Guitar.”

Caleb brushes the tips of his fingers along the words. “Auditions tonight at seven.”

“There will be pizza. And I can play the drums.”

“You can’t play the drums.”

“I used to!” Nott protests. “And besides, you can sing.”

“What time is it?”

Nott turns and looks back at a clock on the wall. “Six-forty-five.”

“It’s not too far from here...”

“And there will be food.”

Caleb sighs. “Fuck it. Let’s go.”

Nott grins.

It doesn’t take long for them to walk over to the building, and it’s not hard for them to get up to the apartment listed. 2C.

The door is answered by a tall, pale woman, her hair obviously bleached a long time ago and not kept the white-blond. Caleb eye’s skitter away from her two different colored ones. “Here for the band?”

“Absolutely!” Nott beams.

The woman blinks. “Cool. Come in.”

Nott pushes past Caleb and into the apartment. He has no choice but to follow.

“I’m Yasha.” The woman who greeted them supplies as she leads them into the living room. “Thanks for not being early.”

There’s four people already in the living room.

One of them obviously belongs to the name Mollymauk Tealeaf, judging by the tattoo on his face, the purple hair, and the rather concerning amount of piercings.

“Oh, cool, more people!” Mollymauk springs to his feet. “I’m Mollymauk, but my friends call me Molly, and we are friends, aren’t we?” He holds out his hand to Caleb. There's impressive burn scars on his fingers that track up his hand and hide in his sleeve. 

Caleb is overwhelmed.

Nott, the angel that she is, steps forwards and shakes Molly’s hand. “Hi! I’m Nott, and Caleb is the one you’re probably gonna be more interested in.”

Molly laughs. “You’ve met Yasha, I assume.”

“Yes! She’s big and tall and kind of scary to be honest.” Nott smiles sheepishly. She’s short, though, so everyone seems tall to her.

The grin that lights up Molly’s face seems genuine. “She can seem like that sometimes. Come on, let's do introductions again!”

Caleb scans the three other people sitting in the living room.

“I’m Jester!” A girl with a slightly less concerning number of piercings than Molly speaks up first. Her hair is dyed a shocking blue. “It is very nice to meet you, Caleb and Nott!!”

“Beau.” The one sitting on the floor says. She's dressed entirely in blue, longer strands of hair tied up above an undercut. She looks intimidating. 

“Uh, my name is Fjord.” The man sitting next to Jester on the couch says in a slow drawl. Vitiligo spatters itself across most of the lower half of his face. “Pleased to meet ya.” He smiles, and Caleb trusts him immediately. 

Caleb also gets the impression that he is at least 5 years older than everyone else in the apartment.

“So!” Molly says. “We've got names, and we've got basic appearance! Caleb, Nott, take a seat, floor or couch or back of couch is fine, whatever you feel like. Pizza will be here soon-ish, I got a lot so eat as much as you like.”

Nott pulls Caleb over to the couch. He sits next to Jester, in the spot Molly vacated, and Nott perches on the arm. 

“Now, what instruments do you all play?” Molly grins, and he seems genuinely excited at the prospect of finding out what everyone does. “I sing, of course, and Yasha plays bass. She's amazing.”

Yasha leans against the doorway. “I am pretty cool.”

“I play a keytar!!” Jester bounces in her seat. “It's got a synthesizer in it too, so I can make all sorts of cool sounds, like piano, organ, fake guitar, weird screechy sounds…” She counts on her fingers as she talks. 

“Perfect!” Molly beams at her, then switches his attention to Fjord. 

“I play guitar.” Fjord scratches at the base of his neck. “Acoustic, mostly, though I can figure out my way around an electric.”

“You could play both at different points.” Molly offers. “We’ve got all sorts of options.” His attention turns to Beau. 

“Eh, y’know, I can play bass and just straight up guitar.” Beau stretches, and Caleb takes note of how her hands are wrapped as though she’d come from a fight. “Whatever you need at the time in terms of guitars.”

Molly grins, and his eyes flicker to Caleb.

“Um, well.” Caleb takes a moment to collect himself. “I can sing well enough, backup probably, and, um, I’m very organized, I can keep track of things and arrange things, I don't know how to play any instruments, but…”

“Whatever you have to offer is good.” Molly smiles at Caleb, comforting and genuine, before looking at Nott.

“Hi.” Nott waves and smiles uncertainly. “I can play the drums, sort of. I'm a little rusty, but with just a bit of practice, I'm sure I could be just as good as I was before!”

“Great!” Molly’s smile returns to a grin. “I think we've really got ourselves a band coming together.”

There's a knock on the door.

“I'll get it.” Yasha pushes off the doorframe. 

There's the sound of the door opening, quiet exchanged words, and then the sound of the door shutting. Yasha wanders back into the living room holding 6 boxes of pizza. 

“I got a variety. There's a couple of cheese, a classic, pepperoni, another classic, one with meat and one with veggies, and then pineapple.” Molly grins wickedly at the last one. Caleb wonders if Molly's cheeks hurt from that, or if his face is just stuck like that. 

Beau scowls at the mention of pineapple, and Molly sticks a pierced tongue out at her.


End file.
